


Something Odd

by terryreviews



Series: Reverse Victuri [1]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Vincturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Professor Volturi meets a man that has something odd about him.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Reverse Victuri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625521
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Something Odd

**Author's Note:**

> Rest assured, my regular Vincturi fics are being written and developed. However, with this, I just wanted to write a Reverse Double AU where Aro is human, Peter is the vampire.

The ground glistened in the light of the street lamps around campus and the air was damp and cool. Aro wrapped his large coat around himself, taking care to tuck his scarf ends inside of it against his chest, before picking up his brief case and heading out the door.

Class had gone rather well. It was the beginning of term so the students still held some enthusiasm and had a lack of panic about them, which was most useful when trying to teach, and the night was relatively young. Which was fortunate because Aro had always preferred the night. So not only was he able to teach in the late afternoon, he then had the rest of the night to enjoy.

As he went out onto the campus walkway, he paused, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath through his nose.

“Magnifico,” he murmured and proceeded to start his walk home. It was only across campus and then down the street to his apartment.

The grounds were fairly empty, at a distance he could see a few people clustered around the entrance of one of the other buildings, but otherwise, his path was devoid of people, meaning he was able to enjoy his walk undisturbed. Part of why he lingered in the classroom so that he could handle stragglers and such before he was truly on his way.

The clack of his well polished shoes against the stone gave him a sense of power as he moved at a steady pace.

He began thinking on that night’s lecture and how best to continue it come Friday. Of course, he already had his notes and powerpoints created ahead of time, but he was fond of variety and tinkering. Perhaps he would open a bottle of wine and look over his notes as he listened to the news.

“Excuse me, Professor Volturi?”

Aro turned. He had been a student once and a teacher for many years since. Fashion trends and alternative styles were not foreign to him. So, while the pale skin and red eyes caught him off guard, he quickly subdued it. He’d seen a goth before.

“Yes?” Aro took the stranger in. Despite the chill, the man wasn’t wearing a coat.

“Brilliant lecture. Didn’t realize how,” he made a gesture and settled on, “ _connected_ English and French are.”

“Not many people do. Thank you.” He tilted his head, “forgive me if I have forgotten, still the beginning of term, but are you one of my students?” He searched his memory but could not recall the man’s striking features in the sea of faces in the lecture hall.

The man shoved what could fit of his hands into the shallow depths of his skinny jean’s pockets.

“Nah. I just come by campus every now and again when I’m bored and sit in on classes. Tonight, it was a toss up between the movies and this.”

Aro smiled, “then I am flattered that you chose my class over flashy, over priced spectacle.”

The man snorted good naturedly, “well, between Face Punch Two or The Origins of English, there wasn’t much competition. Not that I don’t mind cheesy films but I’d rather watch them at home.”

“I see. I don’t really go to the movies. However, with a title as,” he hesitated on the word, “straight forward as Face Punch Two, you made the correct choice.”

They smiled at one another and Aro took note of how handsome this man was.

“For give the impoliteness of not asking sooner, what is your name?”

“Peter,” he flashed incredibly bright, white, teeth at him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Peter. I’m afraid I am heading home just now, but I am looking forward to your attendance to future lessons.”

Peter gave a little nod, once overing Aro slowly (which Aro ignored), “you can count on it teach.” With a wave, Peter headed in the opposite direction, presumably where he materialized from. He did seem to move fast. Perhaps he simply did not notice him as he had been lost in thought.

Aro watched him go for a moment, before resuming his journey home. As he walked, he thought on this Peter. There was something _odd_ about him that Aro couldn’t quite place.


End file.
